topcatfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Cat (Gold Key) 15
Top Cat (Gold Key) 15 is an issue of the ''Top Cat'' comics series from Gold Key Comics. Its issue date is July 1965 and its cover price is twelve cents. Stories Top Cat Starring: Top Cat Guest starring: Officer Dibble Summary: When Top Cat tries fishing inside the Aquarium, Dibble gets an assist from one of the fish. The Ali Baba Boo Boo Starring: Top Cat and The Gang Guest starring: Officer Dibble Cameo: Chief Thumbton Summary: Dibble hopes to sell the most tickets to the police play so he can win a two-month trip to Alaska. Wanting to be rid of him for two months, the cats memorize all the wanted posters at the post office, hoping to earn a reward. They spot a crook at the other end of an alley and barrel after him, but only knock over Dibble, who had already captured him, thus letting him escape. They overhear some Arab men planning an attack and alert Dibble. He breaks down the door, but the Chief reprimands him for interrupting their rehearsal of the police play, Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves. However, the escaped crook had been hiding in disguise as an extra in the play, and when Dib busted in, he knocked him out. He gets the trip as a reward for his actions, but he gives it to the cats instead, so he can have two months without them. This Joker Was No Card Starring: Top Cat, Cousin Wilber Guest starring: Officer Dibble and The Gang Summary: When Top Cat's practical-joking cousin comes to visit, the gang disappears. Wilber plays tricks on Dibble and the toy store owner and gets T.C. in trouble. Knowing Top Cat doesn't have the heart to get rid of his cousin, the gang sends Wilber a fake telegram from a Hollywood producer and he hops on the next bus out of town. Air Mail - Special Delivery (Story feature) Starring: Yakky Doodle, Chopper, Fibber Fox Summary: Fibber sends Chopper a fake letter saying he's inherited a fortune. The dog heads off to claim it, and Fibber prepares to catch Yakky. Chopper realizes he should have brought his friend with him and returns to the pond just in time. Top Cat Starring: Top Cat Cameo: Choo-Choo Summary: Top Cat opens a lemonade stand. The profits are rolling in until a thirsty horse arrives. Rocky and Bullwinkle (Advertorial) Starring: Rocky and Bullwinkle Summary: Bullwinkle explains why Cheerios is his favorite cereal. On Target Starring: Touche and Dum Dum Summary: Dum Dum hears that a Navy ship is going down, so Touche rows out to save it. They find an abandoned ship and try to take it back to shore, but a torpedo blows it up. Dum Dum says it was the wrong ship anyway, then spots the right one, a submarine going down for more target practice. How to Fail Without Really Trying Starring: Top Cat and The Gang Guest starring: Captain McBeat, The Commissioner, The Mayor Cameo: Officer Dibble Summary: On Dibble's day off, Top Cat opens an employment agency using the police phone. Business rolls in until Captain McBeat walks by and suspects shenanigans. He decides to wait by the phone, so T.C. and the gang set up shop in the Captain's office, since he'll be out for a while. The Commissioner comes to see the Captain and waits in his office, so the cats move to The Commissioner's office. When the Mayor comes to wait for The Commissioner, the gang relocates once more to the Mayor's office. T.C. calls the operator to have his calls forwarded, and she tells him a movie studio has been calling, looking for four actors to be in a film. They rush to the studio, only to find Dibble, the Captain, the Commissioner, and the Mayor already have answered their call and taken the parts. Jam Jar Genie Starring: Top Cat Guest starring: The Gang Summary: When everyone comes to him with their problems, Top Cat hides in a trash can. He finds a jam jar, but when he cleans it, a genie comes out. The genie explains his lamp broke, so he chose the nearest container he found, but would rather be in a lamp. T.C. offers to find him a new home if he'll solve the cats' problems. The genie agrees, but T.C. can't find a lamp anywhere, so he finds a better replacement, a teapot. Top Cat Starring: Officer Dibble Cameo: Top Cat Summary: A telephone repairman comes to work on the police phone in the alley. Dibble leaves him to his work, but when he returns, he is surprised to find he has installed an extension in Top Cat's can. Top Cat Starring: Top Cat Cameo: Benny Summary: Sometimes you need a fishing pole to catch fish. Other times you just need a good sense of smell. Category:Comic Books Category:Issues Category:1965 Category:Top Catalog